Thewlis Gulo
Personality Gentle, but stubborn, Thewlis is a logical, intense, authoritative individual. He is, however, wise, and a bit of a traditionalist, not a fan of too much change, but he also thrives in challenging environments. He is fatherly (grandfatherly to most really) and always available to distribute sometimes harsh but truthful advice. He prefers to watch a situation unfold and only step in when needed. Background * 1695- One of five children in modern day Maine. Born Abner Brown. * 1735- Began working as a Fur Trapper; was bitten by a trapped wolverine, turned. * 1777- moved farther north into Canada * 1786- Got married to a human woman. * 1799- Still childless, wife passed away of something he can’t remember 13 years after marriage. * 1799 thru 1823-Went ‘feral’ for a few years afterward * 1861 thru 1865- Fought in the Civil War for the Union, got shot a couple of times, but nothing otherwise serious. * 1865 thru 1914- Worked as a variety of things, continued as a Fur Trapper for a while, guide on journeys west, miner, all sorts of odd jobs. * 1914 thru 1918- Fought in World War 1, for USA injuries sustained, nothing life threatening but damaged hearing in left ear. * 1939- Fought in World War 2. Due to his skills in combat, tracking, and wilderness survival, he was part of an elite force sent into France. Unfortunately he was caught in an ambush several months near Paris where he meets Autumn, his left knee is essentially shattered, and as such he is discharged and sent home. * 1939 thru 1968- Comes home, heals somewhat, and goes ‘feral’ once again, desperate to find purpose again after being essentially crippled. Heads north once again into the Yukon. Becomes a ‘mountain man’ of sorts. * 1968- Finds Tvar in a snowstorm. * 1968 thru 1972- Is a companion/guide/father figure to Tvar for four years before suggesting he go to Chambury. * 1972 thru 1999- continued living as a mountain man, slooowwly begins moving toward Chambury himself, partially out of worry for Tvar. * 2000- arrives in Chambury, quickly picks up a teaching job at Chambury University. * Current- Lives in a cabin outside Chambury city limits, teaches Conservation Biology at Chambury University. Tries to stay out of trouble. Random Facts *cannot completely straighten left leg in any form, needs a cane, limps very badly. *Please don’t mention it to him, it’s a topic of great insecurity and frustration. *Hearing in left ear is mildly damaged, though he'll unconsciously turn his head so his right ear is closest to whoever is talking. *Tries not to shift as much as he used to back in the day. Abilities Source: (optional) Human: Arms (Rank 3) Savvy (rank 1) Awareness (Rank 1) First Aid (Rank 2) Were: At Will Shifting (Rank 1) Redirection (Rank 1) Beserker: Invincibility (Rank 2) Protect Me (Rank 2) Spirit: Savage Pack (Rank 1) Clan Abilities: Word of Mouth (Rank 1) Heart of the Forest (Rank 1) Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Berserker Eye color: Dark brown Height: 6'8 Build:Tall, hunched, tallest at shoulders, mostly hair and teeth and claws, usually quadrupedal. Fur/scale color/pattern: same as wereform Abilities: Invincibility (Rank 2) Protect Me (Rank 2) Form: Spirit Eye color: Black Height:-- Build:-- Fur/scale color/pattern:-- Abilities: Savage Pack (Rank 1) Character Use feel free to use him! just ask first Character Relationships RP Logs